deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Saito Hiraga
Saito Hiraga was a normal Japanese boy who was returning from an electronics shop in Akihabara, a neighborhood in Tokyo, when he noticed a mysterious glowing orb of light. Saito was suck into the a portal to another world, being summoned into Halkegnia, a world with a roughly 17th century technology level, and as social structure similar to medieval Europe, ruled by magic-using nobles. Saito is summoned by a girl named Louise Francoise Valliere Le Blanc, a short, pink-haired mage in training known as "Zero" for her failure rate at magic. Saito is initially unable to communicate with anyone, but Louise inadvertently casts a spell that translates his speech while trying to silence him. Saito spends his first few days in Halkegnia, exploring an "academy of magic" (sound familiar from somewhere?), Louise having treated him exceedingly horribly. Saito inadvertantly angers another mage in training, and is challenged to a duel. Saito accepts, oblivious to the long odds of a non-magical commoner defeating a mage. The noble, Guiche de Grammont, agrees to let Saito have a sword. Saito discovers that, upon being summoned, he gained the power to wield any weapon with the skill of an expert. Saito gets a hold of a sentient, magic sword capable of blocking magical attacks named Derflinger, and later departs with Louise and several other to capture a mysterious magical weapon known as the "Staff of Destruction". Saito and the other members of his party are attacked by a golem commanded by a thief who stole the "Staff of Destruction". Saito get a hold of the staff and finds out that "staff" is actually a weapon from his world, an M72 LAW anti-tank rocket launcher. Saito kills the golem with the LAW. Saito later goes on the fight armies of enemies, shooting down a number of dragon riders with an A6M Zero fighter, using an AK47 and SiG Sauer P226, and even a Flak 88. Most impressively, however, Saito defeats an army of 70,000 (or 7 million in the anime) armed only with his sword, though he is grievously injured and only barely survives the encounter. Through their adventures, Louise and Saito gradually fall in love, in spite of Louise's abusive nature, beating Saito with a whip, attacking him with magical explosions, and forcing him to sleep on a pile of straw when he angers her. Battle vs Shu Ouma Tennozu High School, AU where Saito returns from Halkegnia to the Guilty Crown Universe Saito Hiraga burst into the student council office of Tennozu Elementary, which had been turned into the office of Shu Ouma, self promoted student council president turned dictator of the group of students surviving in Tennozu Elementary. Saito knocked the two "Secret Service" guards unconcious with the side of his sword, Derflinger, before confronting Shu and Inori Yuzuriha. "You think you can just turn people into second-class citizens based on their utility to you?! You think you can simply deny them adequate vaccination against the virus!?", Saito asked. "I am doing this to save school. In order to save us all, sacrifices must be made.", Shu replied, "You would never understand, you, with your high and mighty ideals... My plan is the only plan that will work. Any one who opposed me is a threat the survivor of everyone in the school.. A threat that must be... eliminated!" Shu drew the void sword out of Inori and swung it at Saito, who blocked with Derflinger. Furiously, Shu attempted the thrust his longer weapon at Saito, who sidestepped the blow. Saito could not melee attack Shu with his longer weapon, so he drew his SiG Sauer P220 and fired three shots at Shu. Shu brought up a round shield of blue light using the powers of the sword. Tried to slash at Saito, but in so doing, dropped the shield and was struck in the arm with a round from Saito's SiG. Shu swung his weapon furiously, slicing through the wall and falling forward, out of the school building. As he fell, Shu drew the gravity gun, which he had drawn from Kenji Kido earlier, and fired decelerating his fall and landing safely on the ground. Shu combined the gravity gun with Inori's sword, creating the massive laser cannon. Shu fired, sending half of the school building up in a ball of flames as the laser continued into the sky. Shu was sure Saito had to be dead... but he was not... The was made plainly clear enough when an M72 LAW rocket impacted Shu's laser cannon, blowing it apart. Shu stared in shock. He had survived the impact, but both voids that made up the cannon were destroyed. Shu knew what the meant... Inori and Kenji were dead.. He didn't really know Kenji well.. but Inori.. Shu shouted in furious rage, drawing an MP5K and firing wildly, forcing Saito to take cover behind a pile of debris to get out his AK-47. Saito returned fire, hitting Shu in the left arm. In his infuriated state, however, Shu seemed not the notice as he fired a hail of lead, chasing Saito out, into the parking lot of the school. There, little did Shu know, Saito had gotten a hold of the Flak 88 that was transported back to its original world after spending almost a century in Halkegnia (remember, GC takes place in 2039). The gun was now set up by a group of students with "F-ranked voids" that Saito was aiding in their rebellion. Shu walked into the parking lot and took aim at Saito and his allies manning the Flak 88. "Give it up", Saito said. Fired a burst from his MP5 missing. "Fire!", Saito yelled. The Flak 88 roared as one of the "rebels" pulled the lanyard, firing off shell. The shell impacted right where Shu was, vaporizing his body in the blast. WINNER: Saito Hiraga Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors